1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security systems for iron bars used to secure building openings, and more particularly, to security systems of the collapsible type.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of devices have been designed in the past to protect a building opening against trespassers. However, typically the more effective these systems are to keep the trespassers out, the more difficult it is for a dweller to exit through the opening in the event of an emergency.